


Dusty Laughter

by AQuietThinker



Series: Brooklyn 99 2021 Prompts [1]
Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Blood and Injury, Building Colapse, Explosions, Friendship, Gen, Graphic descriptions of injury, Hurt Jake Peralta, Rosa Diaz & Jake Peralta Friendship, Rosa Diaz is a Good Friend (Brooklyn Nine-Nine), Violence, whumpt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:40:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29207508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AQuietThinker/pseuds/AQuietThinker
Summary: He couldn't remember everything that had happened, only bits and pieces of memories that flooded back.A perp. A remote control.He had been talking calmly, trying to negotiate, but his words did not impact their suspect and-(In wich Rosa and Jake are stuck in the rubble of a collapsed building)
Relationships: Jake Peralta/Amy Santiago, Rosa Diaz & Jake Peralta
Series: Brooklyn 99 2021 Prompts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2144469
Comments: 12
Kudos: 62





	Dusty Laughter

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not proud of the title either.
> 
> Hey everyone! Guess what! I rewatched Brooklyn 99, got completely obsessed with it, and am now (until the end of March) taking any NON SMUT prompts to write oneshots, some with maybe an extra chapter if its needed. So drop a comment if you have any ideas :)

His ears were ringing loudly.

It was difficult to address the entirety of his injuries, but he knew his head was the worst, if he did not include the bell that continued beating his ears like loud explosions. 

_ Breathe in. Breathe out. _

It was Amy’s voice in his ears that allowed him to concentrate, repeating equally timed respirations for more than a dozen times before struggling to open his eyes. He had to blink a few times to get dust off his eyelashes, and the pupils watered and stung as he struggled to keep them open.

First he had to assess his surroundings.

In the flashing lights that dotted his peripheral vision, he could tell that the restaurant had not completely collapsed on them. The entrance was blocked, and the lights were down, but someone had turned on a few makeshift light bulbs which were arranged messily on the ground a few feet away from his leg. 

A figure next to him started to move and he attempted to fetch his gun, but it wasn't in his belt and simply moving his fingers made him groan out in pain. Someone was screaming, and he couldn't make any proper words, but the figure next to him was shaking too. He concentrated, trying to push away an incoming headache, barely making out the words.

“Don’t- don’t you fucking dare come near us or I swear, I’ll kill you.”

Rosa.

Turning his head to the side slowly, he finally visualized her. She was also on the ground, but clearly more awake and flexible, her hands wrapped tightly around her gun so that her knuckles whitened. He could only recognize her raw, furious eyes, for the rest of her hair and uniform, were covered in a thick layer of dust.

He opened his mouth but only emitted a low moan, but it did the trick. She turned momentarily and eyed him before returning to her target.

“You’re awake. Don't try to get up, your leg is stuck.”

Jake looked down, frowning upon the view of his legs- rather the void of rocks. He didn't try to get up but did shake his knees a little, feeling rocks along with a few bursted pipes impeding him from moving.

Something beyond them shifted and Rosa started snapping again.

“Didn't you hear me?! Don't move or I shoot you right here!”

He flinched back when she shot the ground in front of them, but turned to see the little marred hole where the bullet was embedded. The moving ceased and she turned to him again.

“Can you feel your leg?” 

He nodded.

“Good.”

He swallowed heavily, coughing out as another round of dust made its way down his throat, and waited a second before attempting to speak again. “What-”

“He blew the place up. Two of them are still here and one of them tried to shoot you. They got knives.”

Rosa’s voice was angry but he could still note the edge on her tone. 

“Don't move, man. I got it.” she said. “Try to see what other injuries you have.”

There was nothing else to do. Leaning back against the ground, he tried his best to assess his body. His ears were still ringing, but it had diminished since he first woke up. The headache was present, probably more than a minor concussion, and there was something slimy plastered against the side of his face- blood. Jakes sighed, trying to feel out his limbs one by one. Only his right hand seemed to have broken fingers, and leg felt shaky, but not in pain. Only his chest aches when he took deep breaths.

He couldn't remember everything that had happened, only bits and pieces of memories that flooded back. 

A perp. 

A remote control. 

He had been talking calmly, trying to negotiate, but his words did not impact their suspect and-

“We blew up?”

“Didn't I tell you not to speak-”

“-you didn't, actually.” he interrupted.

He heard her huff out in frustration. “How bad is it?”

Jake leaned back again, watching the grey ceiling above him. “Pretty sure I have a broken rib. Probs can't walk. But maybe I can annoy the guy-”

“No. Don't move. The squad will be here soon.”

Agreeing was the only option and tried to focus his breathing. Something was dripping a few feet away, and he could only hope it was water. Perhaps if he closed his eyes again, focused on his breathing, he could drift off for a few moments…

“Peralta?”

Rosa's voice was too intrusive, but instead of ringing loudly it echoed far away.

“Peralta? Come one man, wake up- I said to stay the fuck back!”

Jake’s eyes shot open and he groaned softly again. Rosa was eyeing him like a wild animal, waving her gun sturdily, but he would notice her hands shaking. She looked… scared. Terror flooded his veins- if Ironclad Rosa Diaz was scared, then he was fucked.

“Hmmm?”

“Don[t you fucking dare die on me, Jake.” she snapped.

“‘M not.” he mumbled back, and looked away, but did not close his eyes.

“Just, I don't know, focus on sounds or something.” Rosa said. When she didn't get a reply she scooched near him, kicking his shoulder with less intensity but getting a loud cry out of him.

“What-” he broke up coughing before finishing the sentence. “-what was that for?”

Rosa’s expression was unreadable because of the dull light. “I know it hurts but you have to pull through with this one. Just, uhh, tell me what you see.”

“Rosa I can't see anything.” 

This time he was able to avoid the kick on his injured shoulder, instead catching it with his elbow. His chest complained but it was less harmful than the external touch.

“Fine, fine…”

He tried to look around, but there were few things to describe. 

“Uh, there's you. The perp we were trying to catch, whatever that asshole’s name is.”

A low voice complained from the void in front of them. 

“Yeah you. No regrets, psycho. It's your fault we are here!”

The voice shrugged him off and he huffed out. 

He continued. “It's really dusty in here-”

“-No shit.”

“Do you want me to tell you or not?”

He could feel Rosa rolling her eyes.

“Alrighty, then. Dusty, dark, and wet. It's basically the Batcave but without any of the cool stuff. Which by the way,”

“What?”

“Do you think Pimento has a secret cave?”

“What?”

“You know,” he said, smiling to himself for the first time. “Estranged hero, dead to some, insane to others, mysterious-”

“Dude, seriously-”

“You have to admit it’d be pretty cool.”

“Jake you are dying and all you can think of is Adrian’s batcave?”

He fake gasped. “So he does have one!”

“Shut up man. No-” yet again, another eyeroll, and maybe even her lips pressed tightly to hide an amused smirk. “Just keep talking. Bullshit your way out of unconsciousness.”

“Atta girl!”

“Don't Gina me, Peralta. I don't want you to die but I also-”

“Yeah, don't worry, I panicked.”

This time Rosa did let out a snort, and he smiled, pleased.

“What do you want me to talk about, then?”

“I told you already, I don't know. You're always the chatterbox.” she replies. “How's Amy, I guess.”

“Oh we have this new thing called Power Point Night.”

“The what.”

“Power Point,” he focused his pronunciation on each p. “Night, It's this thing where we both make presentations on equally ridiculous topics and whoever has the best one gets to pick an episode of Property Brothers on Netflix.”

He put on a ridiculous smile for when Rosa let herself look away from her gun and at him.

“Seriously?”

“Yep.”

“No kidding?”

“It's like you don't even know us, Ros-a.”

“Don't Rosa me, dude.” she bit back. “I was expecting another weird sex idea not-”

“Not PowerPoint night? Well shame on you Diaz.”

His stomach felt less nauseous when he heard Rosa snicker, and though it was a short and not too exciting laugh, at least it was there. Dust was still drying out his throat but he tried to keep talking, both to encourage her and keep himself awake.

It was hard to keep calm, but with conversation and the lack of oxygen, he kept himself sleepy but talkative. She kept asking for his well being constantly, and he always replied with the same answer.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm good."

But he wasn't so sure, even if he had to keep her hopeful.

\- - - - - - - - - -

Later, after hospital stays, long reports, worried people, talks by Terry and a rather crushing hug from others, someone would tell him that they were stuck under the rubble for about six hours, even if it felt like an eternity. 

He could only remember the shinning light the blinded the three of them, a pair of hands and neon vests that pulled Rosa out, and the worried voices around him the came with painful tugs on his leg.

Holt made them take more than two weeks to recover even after the hospital stay, and a pang of worry hit Jake- for him the terror of dying underneath the collapsed structure had only lasted a few moments before he managed to cover it up with humours, but how had the other side felt? For Charles and Terry there had been no presentation jokes, just the sight of them going in and a loud explosion, perhaps some blinding dust.

And yes, they had not died, but to what cost?

Months had passed since the accident and yet he still had a slight limp on his right leg, Rosa couldn't bear being in tight spaces, not even the evidence room, and he himself still passed long nights staring at the ceiling, waiting for it to collapse on him while Amy slept.

He didn't give it much thought, going back to his work as any usual week, catching perps, chasing them, and accompanying Boyle to his swiss cheese conventions, with Nikolaj on his shoulders. 

One day Rosa stopped by his desk, slamming a small card on his desk.

“A shrink?”

“He's not too bad.”   
  


“What-” he stood up. “Rosa Diaz accepting help from a- ow!”

He rubbed his shoulder and pouted. 

“You don't have to rub it in. It's not for life, Jake, but you do need to see someone.”

“I can go into the evidence room-”

“Peralta. You kept me calm during the…. thing, even if you were injured. My turn to help you.”

Jake sighed and pocketed the card, but didn't say anything as Rosa returned to her desk. He could throw it out later, but something was keeping him from crumpling the hard paper with ridiculously cursive letters.

He'd check it out later, perhaps after tonight's show or during one of his coffee breaks.

“You ok babe?”

Amy was staring at him from her place.

“Yep! Absolutely great!

She didn't seem convinced. “You sure? We cancel power point night if you don't feel up to-”

“Are you kidding? I got the perfect presentation for tonight!”

“O-Oh?”

“Take a look-'' he smiled, genuinely. “Does Jared Leto look more like Zac Efron or Jesus?”

“You really take this seriously.”

“Of course I do Ames. Jonathan and Drew are on the line.”

He liked to see her smile, and at this moment she beamed excitedly, straightening out the stack of reports next to her as she always did when happy.

“So you’re ok?”

“Yeah, yeah.” Jake said. “Perfecto mundo, right?”

And he meant it.

**Author's Note:**

> I said at the begining and will say it again: I will be taking Brooklyn 99 prompts until the end of March and keep writing them, so feel free to drop a comment with your idea, no matter if its simple or really detail Just please no explicit smut!  
> Stay safe out there <3


End file.
